


You'll be my American boy

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Borderline Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, fuzzy feely feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of studying abroad, Bianca finally gets to see her little brother when he visits from the Italian country side, but is dishearten to find out he's only staying for two weeks.<br/>After all, since he doesn't speak a lick of english save a handful of words, how could he live here?<br/>But with an irresistible all american boy falling head over heels for him, can Nico bring himself to leave?<br/>And even if he can, Bianca will do all she can to make sure he doesn't,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico took his first step out of the plane, and was greeted on either side by two flight attendants.

“Welcome to America sir!” said a man on his right enthusiastically.

“Benvenuti in America signore!” said a woman on his left. _Welcome to America sir!_

          Nico immediately turned to the woman.

“Grazie Signorina.” Nico smiled _Thank you miss._

          Nico then turned to the man and frantically flipped through a flagged page in his personal dictionary.

“T-Thank you?” Nico said tentatively.

“Tutto è stato perfetto!” The woman grinned. _That was perfect!_

“You’re welcome sir. Please enjoy your stay!” The man smiled.

“Godetevi il vostro soggiorno!” The woman smiled, giving him a wink before Nico walked on. _Please enjoy your stay!_

          His grip on his rolling bag grew tight as he found himself in the terminal. Large, imposing signs in jumbled English letters all looked the same to him as he turned his phone off airplane mode and checked an old text message.

 _Go to terminal 12, find the main exit and I’ll be waiting for you- Love Bianca_   

 _“At least the numbers are the same in English.”_ Nico grumbled to himself.

He hurried down the long hall, trying not to get run over by people rushing in the opposite direction. Finally the evening sun shone in through large floor to ceiling windows in the airport, and standing by the waiting area, eagerly looking around was-

 _“Bianca!”_ Nico yelled as he ran over.

The girl whipped her head around at the sound of his voice and rushed over.

 _“Nico!”_ She cried as she tackled him in a hug and swung him around.

“I missed you so much! I can’t believe you’re really here!” She cried wiping her watery eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m here either! You need to tell me everything about living here! ” said Nico

“You mean you’re staying?” Bianca gasped

“No! Never! I’m going back home after two weeks, I could never live here!” Nico laughed.  

“Not if I find a reason to make you stay.” said Bianca “Now come on, we can talk once we get to my apartment.”

She took Nico’s hand and they both hurried to the exit. They took a cab away from the airport, then with a sharp New Yorker’s whistle Bianca hailed another that took them down to Columbus Avenue.

“Alright that’ll be thirty nine ninty nine sir.” The cabbe said turning around with a hand held out.

Nico blinked at him for a second.

“Money! You’re gonna pay me right?” he growled

“Money?” Nico said as he fished in his pocket.

He handed a small stack of bills over to the driver, who smiled for a second but turned back around with a scowl.

“The fuck is this? You try’na pay me with some damn monopoly money?” he growled

“Eh?” Nico said with a confused look. _“Bianca what’s he saying?”_ Nico asked his sister in Italian.

“What’s wrong?” she said in fluent English.

“This cash is what’s wrong! It ain’t even green!” The cabbie growled.

 _“What?”_ Bianca spat as she took the money.

She held it up to the light from the window, then laughed and handed it over to her brother.

 _“Nico you can’t pay with euros here! Did you forget to go to the currency exchange? We use dollars in the states.”_ She said in equally fluent Italian.

          She fished a fifty bill out of her pocket and handed it over to the man.

“Sorry for the trouble, keep the change.” She said before hopping out of the cab with her brother’s luggage.

          Nico exited out the other end and followed his sister to the side walk, staring up at the tall apartment building in awe. She took him by the hand and led him inside. After a brief elevator ride of the two giggling in excitement, they were finally outside her door, and with a click of her lock, they went inside.

“SUPRSIE!!”

 _“Che cazzo!?”_ Nico screamed as he hid behind his sister. _What the fuck!?_

A group of young men and women all smiling with a cake on a table.

 _“Bianca who the fuck are these people!? What’s going on!?”_ Nico whispered in urgently.

          Biacna’s breath relaxed as she recognized everyone, then she turned to her brother.

 _“These are my friends from collage. I guess they threw a surprise party.”_  She said to Nico, then turned to her frineds, “But how did you guys get into my apartment?”

          Percy walked over and leaned on Bianca’s shoulder spinning a key on his finger.

“Remember when you lost your key last week? I kinda stole it to make a copy so we could get in, but never again I promise.” He laughed handing her both keys. “At least you have an extra for your brother now.”  He said winking at Nico before going back to everyone else.

 _“Is that you’re boyfriend?”_ said Nico.

 _“Oh no, he’s just a friend.”_ Bianca laughed.

 _“Too bad. He’s cute.”_ Nico said giving his sister a playful nudge.

 _“Actually, he’s my boyfriend.”_ a girl with California blond hair pulled into a pony tail said in near perfect Italian.

          Nico flipped around to her in horror.

 _“You speak Italian!?”_ said Nico

 _“Only a little. I heard you don’t speak English so I learned a little because I wanted to be able to talk to you.”_ Annabeth smiled.

Nico spun around to his sister with a scowl. _“Do any more of your friends speak Italian!?”_ Nico hissed.

_“No, I promise! Annabeth can you not tell anyone that Nico’s-”_

Annabeth smiled and made a zip motion with her fingers across her lips.

 _“Thank you.”_ Nico sighed to the blonde. 

“What’re you guy’s talking about?” Percy huffed as he put an arm around Annabeth.

“Show us your brother! I want to meet him!” Piper squealed as she came closer.

          Next thing he knew, Nico was surround by a circle of Americans all jabbering in English he didn’t understand. He blinked up at them in confusion. They looked nice, but he was tired from his long flight and was looking forward to a quiet evening of catching up with his sister . . . _not this._   

“S-Sorry.” Nico said quietly as he slipped through a gap in the circle and tried to escape, but walked into a wall of a man.

          He was tall, had close cropped blonde hair, a handsome smile, bright blue eyes, and was ideal _all American boy_ Nico had daydreamed about on his way here. Except in Nico’s daydreams, everyone spoke Italian. Pretty boy here, _did not._ He started talking,

 _“Hello, blah blah blah, Jason, blah blah.”_ Is all Nico heard. 

“Jason . . .” Nico repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue.

This _Jason_ smiled and held his hand out to shake. Nico took it, shook then quickly slipped past him.

 _“I’m going to take a nap!”_ Nico called to his sister, as he grabbed his bag and darted behind a door.

“Aww, where’s he going?” said Hazel

“Nico had a long flight and he’s pretty tired. Why don’t we eat for a while and then maybe he’ll come back.” said Bianca

“Oh man we didn’t think of that. He’s probably exhausted and wanted a quite night alone or something.” said Frank

“It’s okay, Nico’s always been pretty quiet anyway. Now someone cut that cake it looks really good.” said Bianca. 

*

Nico awoke to the sound of laughter through the wall.

_“Ugh, they’re all still here? What time is it?”_

Nico rolled over in bed. The clock on the night stand read eleven p.m.

_“What?”_

Nico scowled at the clock at whipped out his phone. The clock read twenty three o’clock even. He sighed and dropped his head back on the pillow.

 _“When will they all leave?”_ Nico thought.

 He tried to go back to sleep, but his stomach was growling, and he suddenly remembered he hadn’t eaten anything all day except a breakfast sandwich from the airport coffee shop ten hours ago.  With an angry grumble he pulled his clothes back on and peaked out of the bedroom. All of Bianca’s friends were still there, and they were huddled on the couch, though a few were sitting on the ground watching something on the TV, but was in English so Nico ignored it and walked over to the table of food. Most of it had been eaten, but a few slices of cake were under a clear plastic bowl. Probably saved for him. It looked good, but he wasn’t really in the mood for sweets.

“Nico?” a man’s voice said behind him.

          Nico spun around, startled, and bumped into the _Jason_ boy from earlier. He started speaking, but Nico couldn’t remember the only English passage he’d bothered to learn that was _I don’t speak English._ But by the sound of this guy’s voice he was wishing he’d learned more. His voice was soft, but strong, like his demeanor, and in the ghostly light thrown from the T.V in the dark room a small scar on his lip stood out making him look even more handsome in a rouge-ish type of way.

 _“Mmm, new favorite.”_ Nico thought to himself.

“Nico?” Jason said again.

“U-Uhh. . . _Bianca_!” Nico called.

“ _Nico? When did you wake up?”_ said Bianca walking over.

 _“Just now, but anyway what’s the pretty boy saying?”_ Said Nico

 _“Pretty boy eh?”_ Bianca smirked before she started conversing in English with Jason.

          At some point, Jason looked over at Nico with a surprised look, then a light blush went across his face.

 _“What did you tell him? Why’s he blushing like that?”_ Nico snapped

 _“Relax! He thought you spoke English and was just embarrassed for not realizing you didn’t.”_ said Bianca 

 _“Oh. Well tell him I said It’s okay.”_ Said Nico who turned to smile at him Jason.

Bianca quickly translated, then got into a quick conversation with Jason who cocked his head at the table, then put a hand on Nico’s shoulder.

 _“Sorry, we kinda ate all the food. What do you want to eat? Do you want me to make some lasagna?”_ said Bianca.

 _“No way, I want to eat a giant cheeseburger with a plate of french-fries and drink a soda with infinite refills.”_ Nico said eagerly.

          Bianca laughed then turned to Jason.

“So does he want something Italian?” said Jason

“He wants to experience the glory of free refiles and eat the greasiest fastfood New York has to offer.” Bianca

“Sounds good. There’s a bar not far from here that has great burgers and stays open all night since it’s pretty late already.” Jason said checking his watch.

 _“Go get your shoes Nico, we’re all going to leave in a group.”_ said Bianca

* * *

 

At first Nico was irritated that he’d have to be sharing his sister with this group of strangers again. But after he took a bite of that disgustingly greasy but undeniably amazing burger, he didn’t care, and by his third cup of beer, he was laughing along like he could understand what they were saying, and by his fifth he felt like he’d known them all his life. Everyone sitting around the booth was laughing drunk, and Nico was laughing so hard he ended up resting his arm in someone’s plate of food.

 _“Gross. Bianca which way’s the bathroom?”_ Nico giggled.

          Bianca responded in English several times before realizing she had to switch to Italian.

 _“It’s kinda far . . . Here Jason will take you!”_ Bianca giggled as she smacked Jason on the arm.

They exchanged a few words, and then she climbed over him so he could slide out of the booth with Nico. When Jason stood up he stumbled a little and had to steady himself against the booth. He said something in English then took Nico by his clean hand and walked him through crowds of dancing people. The music was loud and thudding, but it was something upbeat and easy to move to. It finally occurred to Nico that this was more of a club than a restaurant, but it didn’t matter at this point. Jason finally opened a door to a private bathroom and stumbled inside, pulling Nico in after him. He was laughing for whatever reason, then after he realized he was still holding Nico’s hand he let go and blushed.

 _“Damn he’s cute.”_ Nico thought with a drunk grin.

Nico shut the door, then tried to make his way to the sink but tripped over his own legs and almost hit the floor, luckily Jason stepped forward at the last second and caught him. Nico looked up at him with a smile and started giggling. Jason was still blushing, or maybe he was just the kind of person to go red when they were drunk. Who knows? Who cares? He looked good like that and Nico was enjoying the view. Jason walked Nico over to the sink and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to wash his arm off, but the boy just stared at the in mirror for a while until Jason said something and bumped him on the shoulder.

 _“_ Che cosa?” Nico said aloud. _What?_

Jason rolled his eyes and turned the water on. He walked behind Nico, took his arm, then started washing it off for him.

Nico started laughing again, He was just conscious enough to know he was too drunk to take care of himself, but he didn’t mind. Apparently Jason wasn’t as drunk as he’d thought he was and having him hold him like this was more than enough compensation for the hangover he’d expect in the morning.

“Sei un bravo ragazzo. _”_ Nico giggled as Jason lathered the soap on his arm.   _Such a good boy._

 _“God I don’t know you’re saying but I love it.”_ Jason thought as he struggled to keep his thoughts straight.

          But the way Nico kept looking at him with those dark, glazed eyes was making it hard.  He was half way done washing his arm off when Nico suddenly wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close. The boy started babbling in drunk Italian, which should’ve sounded silly, expect to Jason it was anything but. Nico’s breath was hot on his neck, and he suddenly realized how close they were. Against his will he felt himself go hard, and he was so close behind him he was sure the boy had felt it. But Nico just laughed and leaned back, pressing himself flush against him.

“N-Nico.” Jason stuttered as he burned bright red.

“Molto carino.” Nico breathed as he closed his mouth over Jason’s and looped his now clean fingers into the boy’s belt loop.

          Jason moaned into Nico’s mouth as he stumbled back against the wall. Nico flipped around and pulled Jason back down with both of his arms around the blonde’s neck. Jason’s  hand’s naturally found their way around Nico’s waist and pulled him so close they were pressed up against each other again, so each time one of shifted in the slightest a small whimper escaped him as his crotch kept getting rubbed by Nico legs. Later, Jason would think back and realize Nico was doing it on purpose, but right now his brain was tuning out; every inch of him was burning and hungry for Nico who was bobbing his head back and forth in rough, desperate kisses pulling Jason along until he was backed up against the sink. Nico broke away for a moment and simply gazed into Jason’s eyes, then brought their lips together again as he explored every inch of the boy’s mouth. When he pulled back to breathe, he tugged on Jason’s lower lip with a suck then went to leave a line of kisses down his neck.

Jason’s breathing got heavy and uneven as Nico attacked him and persistently rubbed his leg against his crotch as if urging him to turn erect, so he grabbed onto the sink with both hands to keep standing.

Big mistake.

Nico pulled his arms down and started running one up under his shirt and wrapped the other around his waist to anchor as he started grinding their lower halves together.

 _“Nico!”_ Jason gasped as he started to shiver in pleasure.

          He never knew so teasing could feel so good, but he wanted more.

“N-Nico I want to . . .” Jason trailed off as he reached a hand to Nico’s waist.

          He tucked his finger behind the fabric and ran it to the front by the zipper. Jason dropped to his knees and looked up at Nico as if asking for permission. Nico smiled and ran his hands through Jason’s hair, then gave a short nod. Jason breathed and pulled down on Nico’s pants so his hipbone visible and when he went to undo the zipper-

“Oh shit.” A voice gasped.

          Jason whipped his head around, and standing in the door way, (well more so leaning against it in a struggle to stay standing) was Percy, completely drunk but sober enough to realize he’d walked in on something.

“U-Uh . . . We’re leaving?” He laughed as he turned and walked out.

          Jason’s face burned as he scrambled back and stood up. He couldn’t meet Nico’s gaze, but the Italian kissed him on the cheek and walked out as if nothing had happened.

The two of them meet back at the table where Piper was waiting to show them outside to the car. Everyone was asleep or too drunk to be coherent in a pile in the back seat. Piper got in, then Nico crawled in and fell asleep between Bianca and Annabeth, leaving only the passenger seat open for Jason. He got inside and slumped against the door, already feeling himself start to fall asleep.   

“I don’t know why everyone's falling asleep like this because I’m not going to carry you all insdie your houses.” Reyna grumbled.   

Jason turned to her, trying to remember when she had joined them, but then realized they’d walked to the bar. Someone had probably called her to help out since nobody could really be trusted in this state.  

“Hey Reyna . . . Do you believe in love at first sight?” Jason muttered.  

Reyna scoffed as she pulled onto the road.

“I believe in lust at first sight. _Love?_ I’m not so sure.” She laughed.

“Huh.” Jason mumbled before falling asleep.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I enjoy writing characters with hangovers way too much. 
> 
> also queerplatonic Jercy is my shit don't even get my started bruh. Even though this is a Jasico fic, you bet your ass i'll find a way to fit in domestic platonic Jercy in here. but for now, you can enjoy them being a couple of loveabel shits to eachother.

“Here.” Percy groaned as he set down a liter bottle of water on the table. He pop’ed a tablet into his mouth, took a swig of water then tucked himself under the opposite end of the kotasu.

Jason’s legs were taking up most of the space under, and he was tempted to give him a quick kick to the crotch, but thought against it knowing he’d pay for it later. Instead he nudged Jason’s waist with his foot until his roommate grumbled awake.

When finally Jason sat up, his hair was sticking out in an impressive bed head, but despite what most would think the poor boy had gotten slim to zero sleep last night due to a very _special_ issue that kept coming to mind every time he’d nearly fall asleep. He struggled to open the bottle of aspirin Percy had left on the table then downed the medicine along with several chugs of the water.

“Are you going to class today?” Jason mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Like hell, don’t worry I called in sick for you too.” Percy laughed with a slight pain in his voice as he turned under the cover.

“Thanks.” Jason sighed as he rested his elbows on the table and rubbed his forehead.

            When he closed his eyes, the image of Bianca’s brother filled his mind _-again-_ for better or worse, and right now it felt like worse.

 _“What was I thinking last night?”_ Jason thought 

How could he try to do that with someone he’d _just meet?_ Hell they couldn’t even understand each other. Well Jason certainly understood that look Nico had given him, and it’s not like he’d tried to resist, if anything _he_ was the one who started it. Nico kissed him first, not the other way around . . . _but still_. How would Bianca feel if she knew he’d been making out with her brother before he’d even spent a full day in the country? No matter how he tried to reason it, it still looked bad.

Jason grunted in anger and laid back down.

“Hey Jason.” Percy said as he nudged him in the leg.

“Yeah?”

“Would you be weirded out if I said I had a dream about you trying to give Bianca’s brother a blow job?” Percy said flatly.

“U-Uh. . . .”

“And how would you feel I told you that I don’t think it was a dream?” Percy said as he sat up.

“Well . . . uh that’s kind of a loaded questi-”

“Jason!”

“Fine! But I didn’t alright?”

“Because I walked in on you!”

“I was drunk!” Jason shot back.

“Not really.”

“I had enough to get a hangover.”

“Yeah but you handle your booze better than anyone I’ve ever meet. You don’t lose yourself for real, you just kinda turn red the whole night.” Percy laughed.

“So what’s your point?” Jason snapped.

“My point is-”

Jason sat up to meet Percy’s gaze with a glare.

“I hope you realize he’s going to the other side of the planet in two weeks.” Percy said gently

Jason’s face fell as he put his head down.

“I know that.”

“Jason he doesn’t even speak English and you don’t know Italian.”

“I can learn. Annabeth did.”

“Annabeth had a semester of her collage circular done in when we were still in _highschool_ and she’s still pretty basic after a month of practicing ahead of time. Do you really think you can be fluent in two weeks?”

“Well I guess I just have to.”

“Jason are you hearing what you’re saying?”    

“I love him.” Jason said looking back up in all seriousness.

Percy simply looked at Jason with an amused grin and laid back down.

“Fine.” Percy laughed.  “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you when you get your heartbroken because your little fairytale is going to fall apart after prince charming gets on his plane.” Percy grumbled. 

Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes. He’d like to pretend they were stinging because he was exhausted. And he’d like to pretend that he have all the time in the world to get to know Nico . . . but he knew both of those were lies.

“What am I going to do?” said Jason

Percy grumbled to himself as he turned under the kotasu

“Percy! Come’on I need help. What should I do?” said Jason

“Well you could go fuck yourself. Or better yet get Nico to do that for you. I’m sure you’d like that.” Percy snickered from under the cover.

Jason face scrunched into an embarrassed glare as he found Percy’s inner thigh under the table and slammed his foot into the boy’s crotch.

 _“Aaghk.”_ Percy choked as he curled into fetal position. “Now you can _really_ go fuck yourself.” He breathed. 

Jason glared at him and laid back down under the table, but cried out in pain when he felt something _–Percy’s foot-_ slam between his legs.

            His roommate laughed a high pitched wheeze as Jason tried to kick him again, but Percy had scrambled out and ran to his room before Jason could even stand to go after him. 

 _“You can go fuck yourself._ ” Jason grumbled before trying to fall back asleep.

* * *

 

**BOUNUS**

_Wondering why they have a kotatsu in their tiny NYC apartment? No? TOO BAD._

A wisp of white breath floated from his lips as Jason pulled the collar of his jacket up, and Percy wouldn’t stop leaning on him for body heat every time they had to wait at a cross walk.

“I fucking hate this city. Why didn’t we go to college in Hawaii?” Percy grumbled through his chattering teeth.    

They walked shoulder to shoulder through the massive crowd of pedestrians, but even in this bitter weather New York and its people weren’t phased. Blaring horns and yelling filled the air as always, except today everyone was wrapped up in coats and scarves. Well everyone except for Percy who was too stubborn to put on a proper winter coat insisting it would warm up later which of course it didn’t. Jason looked up at the cloudy grey sky framed by necks of skyscrapers and wondered if he was weird for likening cold weather. He loved the special warmth from being bundled up, how much better coffee tastes when it warmed you up, huddling next to your friends and while the crisp air burned his ears red from cold it was refreshing and tingled all his senses awake.           

 _“Jason!”_ Percy yelled as he yanked on his friends scarf.

            Jason choked as his face was brought down several inches and put in front of a shop window.

“What is it?” Jason grumbled as he adjusted the tight fabric from his throat.

“I want it.” Percy said firmly.

“Want what?”

“The kotatsu.” Percy said, still holding onto Jason’s scarf as he stared into the window.

            Jason straighten up as much as he could and took a better look. What looked like a huge comforter fell off the ends of a small square in the center.

“Is that a table or something?” said Jason

“Yeah but there’s a heater underneath it and all the warmth gets stuck under the blankets. We need it, our apartment is always freezing!”

“That’s because it’s January and _everyone’s_ apartment is freezing.” Jason sighed

“Jason come on!”

“It’s like five hundred bucks!”

“Monthly payments of nineteen ninety nine!” Percy whined as he pointed to a sign.

“Percy we don’t need this!”

 _“Jaaasooon!”_ Percy whined as he pulled on the boy’s arm.

            Jason glared at Percy, his bright red nose and begging eyes made it hard to say no.

“Fine. _But not today_ , well come back for it tomorrow.” Jason grumbled as he started walking again.

“Yes!”

 Percy smiled to himself, quite pleased as he walked along before he started another fit of sneezes.  Jason rolled his eyes and pulled his scarf off.

“Bring a winter coat next time.” He grumbled as he wrapped the fabric around Percy’s face.  Once the scarf was doubled over so only his eyes peaked out with his tufts of messy black hair, Jason smiled and turned back to the watching the light across the street.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is driven to his wit's end by bleeding heart Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recommend becoming familiar with the five stages of grief before reading this chapter for added humor.

** DAY ONE **

Jason drummed his fingers on the desk as Leo and Percy talked over him on either side.

“And by the end of the night everyone was dead drunk.” Percy laughed. “Why didn’t you come? We called you like four times.”

“I can’t go drinking on Wednesdays and Thursdays because of my morning classes. _Unlike you_ I can’t just call in sick to nurse a hangover. If I miss a single day it’ll throw me off.” Said Leo

“Well next time we all go out you’ve gotta’ come.”

“Make it a Friday and I will, anyway what Bianca’s brother was like? I really wanted to meet him but I couldn’t even make it to the surprise party.”

“Oh he’s nice . . . Jason here think’s he’s _real_ nice.” Percy snickered as he nudged the blonde.

“Oh really now?” Leo laughed as he took a drink from his water bottle. 

“Yep, Jason tried to go down on him when they were in the bathroom.” Percy said flatly.

                Leo choked on his water and spat it out three rows down. Luckily, no one had shown up yet since the three were early. 

“That’s a little . . .” Leo started

“Rushed? I know.” Percy snapped as he turned to Jason.

“I thought you said you guys went out the same day he got off the plane?” said Leo

“We did.” Said Percy

“What!? He hasn’t even been here a full day!”

“Exactly.” Percy said sternly, staring at Jason, waiting for him to say something.

“Well are you goanna say something?” Leo said, gently pushing Jason on the shoulder.

“There’s nothing to say really. I like him a lot and after I learn Italian I’m going to ask him out.” Jason casually.

“Jason for the last time you can’t learn Italian in two weeks!” Percy snapped

“I don’t have to because he’s not leaving.”

“He’s not? I thought he was just visiting.” Said Leo

“ _He is just visiting_ , Jason what are you talking about?” said Percy

“Why would he just visit for two weeks? I’m pretty sure he’ll change his mind and stay with Bianca. She wouldn’t stop talking about how much she wished he’d stay.”

“That’s because he’s _not staying!_ ”

“Well he’s only been here for day, once he gets used to the place he’ll change his mind. Nico’s not going anywhere.” Jason said firmly

“Jason are you hearing yourself right now!?” said Percy

“I think he’s in denial . . .” Leo said in a whisper

“I’m not in denial!” said Jason

“Yeah that’s what they all say.” Leo scoffed

“Look, I’m not in denial, because there’s nothing to deny!” said Jason

“Besides the fact that Nico’s going to leave forever in two weeks?” said Percy

“I’m not denying it because that won’t happen. “ Jason said confidently

                Percy and Leo stared at him in a confused sort of awe, utterly baffled by Jason’s thought process. The blonde’s phone went off, and he gathered his books.

“Anyway I have to get to my actual class, but it was nice talking.” Jason said casually as he got up and walked off with a wave.

“Yeah he’s a goner.” Leo laughed.

“Tell me about it.”  Percy sighed as he rubbed his forehead  

\--

** DAY TWO **

“Hey Jason hand me the salt would you?” Percy said though a mouth full of dinner.

                Jason glared at his food, grumbling to himself.

“Jason I said pass me the-”

“GET IT YOURSELF!” Jason yelled.

                He got up so fast he knocked the kotatsu over on its side, throwing both Percy’s and Jason’s food to the floor.

“What the hell man!?” Percy yelled.

“WHY SHOULD I HAVE GIVE YOU THE SALT!? MAYBE I WANT IT!” Jason yelled.

“Jason what the hell is wrong with you!?”

“WHY DO PEOPLE TAKE WITHOUT CONSIDERING HOW OTHER’S ARE AFFECTED BY IT? WHY DID HE KISS ME WHEN HE KNEW HE’D BE LEAVING!? I MEAN _WHO DOES THAT!?”_ Jason yelled as he turned and started pacing.

“Jason what’s going-“

“Was he leading me on? Does really not give a shit? How could he!?”

                Jason continued to pace and curse as he yelled his thoughts out loud.

“Well I’m going to go buy myself a new dinner since you threw our old one on the floor.” Said Percy.

                Jason didn’t even hear him as he continued to grumble and pace.

“. . . Alright then.” Said Percy as he quickly got up and pulled his coat and shoes on.

He almost ran out, but turned back to grab his finding Nemo snow-globe off the shelf and stash it in his bag. If Jason started rampaging while he was out and knocked the shelf down, there would be blood if it anything got broken.

 _“Better safe than sorry.”_ Percy thought as he grabbed more finding Nemo merchandise off its blue display shelf and stuffed them all into a backpack before heading outside. 

 

** DAY FIVE **

“We need to talk.” Percy said in a low voice as he sat down on the park bench.

“What? What happened? Did I do something?” Annabeth said as worry flooded into her face.

“No! Not about us . . . about Jason.” Percy grumbled.

“Jason? What’s wrong?”

“He’s been acting like a fucking psycho all week!” Percy yelled.

 “What?”

“On Wednesday he was pretending that Nico wasn’t going to leave, and on Thursday he started screaming for no reason! Then on Friday he suddenly decided that he’d be okay with being pen pals, but when I reminded him that Nico can’t read English either, he locked himself in his room for like three days and _STILL_ hasn’t come out!”

“Percy slow down! Why is he so upset about Nico anyway?” said Annabeth

 “Oh uh . . . well about that. . .” Percy mumbled as he leaned into Annabeth’s ear for a second.

 _“He WHAT!?”_ she yelled.

“He _almost_ did. Anyway apparently Nico was all for it, but I accidently walked in on them and kinda killed the mood.” Percy laughed.

“Well if the feeling’s mutual why doesn’t he just go ask Bianca to translate for them?” said Annabeth

“Are you serious? Hey Bianca! I almost gave your brother a blow job with in five hours of meeting him and I was kinda hoping you could convince him to stay so we can bang.” Said Percy

“Well he wouldn’t say it like that!”

“It doesn’t matter! Bianca can’t know about this! Hell if I had a little brother and someone tried going that far that fast I’d beat the living shit out them.”

“You’re right. . . But you said it was mutual right? Nico’s like twenty one, his sister can’t exactly dictate who he can and can’t see.” Said Annabeth 

“Yeah, but we don’t really know if Nico’s taking Jason seriously or not.”

“He’s probably not. Why would he try to start a relationship when he knows he’s going to leave? I’m sure it was just a one night stand for Nico. Jason needs to let it go.” Said Annabeth

“That’s what I was saying! Now help me get that through his thick head before he makes _me_ move to the other side of the planet. I can’t deal with it anyone and I’m worried he’ll break my Finding Nemo snowglobes if he snaps again.” Percy said with a dark look.

“What?”

“I started carrying them around with me in a bag because I kept getting worried Jason might break them, but it started getting heavy so I left it at Franks place, but the apartment doesn’t feel the same without them so I need you to fix him.”

“Are you serious?” Annabeth laughed

“Why wouldn’t I be? How would you like it if your fancy laptop was at risk of getting smashed at any second!?” Percy snapped.

 “Alright, alright! Let’s go talk to him.” Annabeth laughed, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she stood.

\--

“Hey Annabeth.” Jason said casually as he turned from the TV for a second.

                Annabeth threw a look to Percy, then pulled him back outside into the hall.

“I thought you said he wouldn’t leave his room?” Annabeth whispered.

“I swear he wouldn’t come out for like three days!” Percy whispered back

                Annabeth peaked back into the apartment then turned back to Percy.

“He looks just fine to me Percy.”

“Just talk to him!”

                Annabeth came back inside and crouched down next to Jason who was tucked under the kotatsu with a bowl of fruit loops.

“So uh  . . . How are you feeling?” said Annabeth

“Fine I guess?” Jason said before taking another bite of cereal.

                Annabeth stood up and threw a look at Percy, who marched over and slammed both hands on the table.

“Why aren’t you obsessing over Nico!? You’re acting all normal!” Percy yelled.

“Yeah, I got over him. I’m alright now.” said Jason

Percy’s jaw dropped as he went silent. Jason continued munching on his cereal, occasionally chuckling at the show he was watching.

“Alright then, I’m going home. See you guys later.” Annabeth chirped as she got up.

“See you.” Jason called after her as she closed the door.

                Percy still stared gap mouthed as Jason, until the blonde turned to him.

“Are you okay?” Jason said through a mouth full of food.

“AM I OKAY!? WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!?” Percy yelled.

“Whoa chill out man.” Jason as he swallowed.

“DON’T TELL ME TO CHILL OUT!” Percy yelled as he got up. “You have been acting _insane_ all freaking week over that guy and your just suddenly over him!?”

“Well yeah . . . I mean I just accepted that it wouldn’t work out. I can’t expect him to leave everything back home for a guy he just meet, it’s not fair to him. Besides it’s not like he’s the only guy I’ll ever like. Fish in the sea you know?” Jason said as he turned back to the T.V   

                Percy’s jaw dropped again as he went silent. After a solid minute of staring, he finally spoke.

“Whatever, as long as you don’t touch _my fish_ I don’t care.” Percy gambled as he pulled his coat on.

“Speaking of which, where did all your little Nemo toys go? They’re usually on the shelf but I don’t see any of them.” Jason laughed.

                Percy just muttered angrily as he quickly pulled on his shoes and stormed out of the apartment.

**_LATER THAT NIGHT._ **

“There. Perfect.” Percy smiled as he placed the last little clown fish on the shelf.

                But after a while of staring, he frowned  at one, moved it less than an inch to the right and then smiled.

 _“Now_ it’s perfect.”

“Watch out!” Jason yelled as he ran past.

“You watch out! Anyway what’re you doing up? I thought you went to bed early.” Percy said as scanned the shelf again to make sure nothing was disturbed.

“Yeah . . . I need to talk to Bianca.” Jason said quickly as he looked for his coat.

“Talk to her about what?” Percy grumbled as he moved one of the clown fish a centimeter to the left.

“About Nico.” Jason said as he pulled on his shoes.

“What!? I thought you said you were over it!”

“About that . . . Let’s just say I had a _really_ nice dream, and I’m officially _un-_ over it.” Jason said with a blush.

                Percy stared for a moment as he processed Jason’s words, then scowled in disgust.

“Aw gross! When did you turn into a horny teenager?” Percy spat

“After I meet the sexist Italian on the planet.” Jason said dreamily

 _“Ew!_ Just go already, I don’t even care anymore! Leave! _BYE!”_ Percy said with a cringe as he shoved Jason out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAH I'M SO EMBARASSING WHY DID I WRITE THIS 
> 
> It's too late since people are asking for another chapter. I'd just be an asshole if i deleted the work or stopped updating. 
> 
> Next chapter will be ALL Jason and Nico interaction, but since neither of them can speak the other's lanague, how will that work out?
> 
> DUN DUN DUN  
> also ye' Jason is pretty OOC here but just roll with it, Cupid's arrow pierced his face and he's going crazy at the thought of never seeing Nico again. 
> 
> also, after Jasico, my faverite ship is Percy taking his Finding Nemo merch way too seriously


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *incoherent screaming*

_“Maybe this was a bad idea . . .”_ Jason thought as he held a hand up to the door.

                His throat turned tight, and his hands felt sweaty. What if Nico just ignored him? That’s what most people do when they see a one night stand again. Or even worse, what if he greeted him and pretended like nothing even happened? He couldn’t bear the thought, and was about to go home when-

_“Jason?”_

                His heart stopped as he looked down, then went on beating after he saw it was Bianca.

“H-Hey.” Jason said weakly

“Do you need something? I was on my way out.”

“Actually I kinda wanted to talk to you . . .”

“Is something wrong? You look kidna sick.” Bianca said gently.

“No no! It’s nothing really-“

“So it’s not super important?”

“No not at all! It’s just-“

“I’m really sorry Jason but if it’s not really important I don’t have time right now. I’ve been swamped with homework, and Nico’s sick so I’ve had to take care of him and-”

“Nico’s sick? Why? Did he catch a bug or something? Is it bad?”  Jason said as his face fell and filled with worry.

“Huh? Oh no nothing like that. The dumb ass wouldn’t stop eating junk food saying he wanted to _experience American culture,_ when really he just wanted to have nothing but cheeseburgers for a week straight.” Bianca scoffed

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yeah, he’s been throwing up nonstop since this morning.” Bianca laughed

“Oh man.”

“Anyway, if it’s alright with you could you come back tomorrow? Either that or hang around the apartment while I run some errands.” Bianca laughed.

“Can I?” Jason said eagerly

“If you don’t mind the smell of vomit, yeah.” She said pulling a green cap on. “Anyway I gotta go, you staying or not?”

“I’ll stay!” Jason said quickly.

“Alright, I’ll be back in like three hours give’ or take.” Bianca called over her shoulder as she took off. 

                Jason stepped inside and closed the door behind him. In the room over, the sound of gagging echoed out.

 _“Oh my god he is pukeing.”_ Jason thought as he tiptoed in.

                The bedroom was dark, but a bright light spilling out from the bathroom lit it up. Nico was hunched over the toilet with his arms folded over the seat. He was kneeling on a pillow, and a roll of napkins, a handheld game, a bottle of mineral water and several other items that don’t belong in a bathroom were scattered around him like he’d been there all day. He was quite for a while, sitting still with labored breathing. Jason was about to approach him, when suddenly Nico started heaving again.

 _“Oh man._ ” Jason thought.

                He vividly remembered throwing up the morning after they had gone out drinking and that was terrible, Nico had been like this _all day._ Jason walked over and kneeled next to him, not sure what to do or say. Nico kept heaving over the toilet and moved a hand from holding his hair back to flush. Before his hair could fall back into his face, Jason ran a hand through it and held it back as Nico puked again. 

 _“Bianca . . ._   _dammi l'acqua minerale.”_ Nico groaned.

 _“Huh?_ ” Jason thought.

 _“L'acqua minerale!”_ Nico said again, slapping Jason in the leg.

 _“Aqua . . . Aqua means water right?”_ Jason thought. 

He grabbed the mineral water and handed to Nico who sighed and rinsed his mouth before spitting it into the toilet, then draining the rest of the bottle.

 _“Grazie.”_ Nico sighed as he sat back.

                He rubbed his forehead, then opened his eyes to see Jason. Nico’s eyes went wide as he scrambled backwards into the bathtub, and with nowhere else to go, he yanked the shower curtain shut.

 _“Oh my god when did he get here!? How long have you been there!? BIANCA!”_ Nico thought.

                After a little while, Jason pushed the curtain a little and peaked in.

“A-Are you okay?” he said

“I d-don’t English?” Nico choked out

                Jason slapped a hand to his forehead and rolled his eyes. After an awkward pause, he whipped out his phone and messed with it for a second, then held it up for Nico to see.

_Stai bene? – Are you okay?_

                Recognition spread on Nico’s face as he nodded with a smile.  Jason grinned then typed away at his phone, then showed Nico a long paragraph of inaccurate, jumbled Italian. Nico scrunched his face up in confusion and shook his head.

 _“Hmm.”_ Jason thought as he took his phone back.

                He looked closer at the screen and saw a tiny caption,

_Warning! Complicated Translations may not go through. Please keep translations brief and concise for accuracy!_

_“Well fuck, guess I’m stuck with first grade sentences.”_ Jason thought with a grumble.  

                He stared at his phone for a while, when a tap on his shoulder had him looking up.

 _Thank you._  

                Nico held his phone up for Jason to see, and smiled. Jason typed away on his phone and flashed his screen.

_Affamato? – Hungry?_

                Nico scowled at the screen and typed.

_NO! NOT HUNGRY_

                Jason shook his head and typed.

_Avete bisogno di mangiare – You need to eat_

                Nico type furiously on his screen and shoved it in Jason’s face.

_I ATE TOO MUCH_

                Jason grumbled and quickly typed on his phone, takeing the old message down and flashing the new one for each short sentence.

_Stomaco vuoto – Stomach empty_

_Ustioni da acido – Acid burns_

_Ustioni gola! – Throat burns!_

_Mangiare! – Eat!_

Jason stared at Nico with a concerned pout, until Nico rolled his eyes and typed on his phone.

_FINE!_

                Nico smiled but his face fell as he dropped his phone and shoved past Jason for the toilet. He started dry heaving for a solid minute, then pulled back to breath on the floor.

“Stai bene?” Jason said aloud

                Nico looked up to him in confusion, then laughed as Jason flashed his phone with a wink. He grabbed his phone out of the bathtub and quickly typed into it.

“I-I am good. Thank you, Jason.” Nico stuttered with a smile.

 _“Dear god that accent.”_ Jason thought.

                Nico typed away at his phone again and flashed the screen.

_How are you?_

                Jason blinked at the message for a second, then typed.

_Good. Very good._

Jason typed on his phone again, and hesitated before showing Nico the screen.

_I miss you._

                Jason looked away as he turned bright red. Nico could feel his face burn, but thankfully his darker complexion didn’t let the blush go through too easily.  He typed on his phone and held it for Jason to see, tapping on his shoulder to get him to look his way.

_I miss you too._

                If possible, Jason turned even redder, then typed on his phone.

_I like you._

                Nico smiled, and typed on his phone.

_I like you too._

                Jason read the phone and looked away in embarrassment, but he was grinning like an idiot, much like Nico whose blush was starting to come through. Jason typed on his phone.

_I like your eyes._

                Nico ran a hand through his hair and looked away for a second, then typed on his phone and held it up.

_Your blushing is cute. You’re always red._

                Nico grinned as Jason huffed and turned away. Nico burst out laughing at Jason’s embarrassment then typed.

 _I will eat now._  

                Jason typed.

_Okay. Let’s go to kitchen._

Jason stood and helped Nico up. The two of them walked to the small kitchen right across the living area and started opening up cabinets.

                Jason held a box of pasta up to Nico, who vigorously shook his head. Jason then held up a large bag of half eaten plain potato chips, and Nico cover his mouth and ran to the sink to dry heave for a few seconds.  Jason had to hold back a laugh as he continued to look for something Nico would eat.  He pulled a small container of baby carrots from the fridge, but Nico stuck his tongue out at them and made a face. Nico pulled a bottle of wine out from the bottom cabinet and winked at Jason

 _“Yes?”_ he said with a heavy accent.

                Jason blushed and grabbed the bottle.

 _“No!”_ He said sternly, putting it back.  _“Not again.”_ He thought, and he was pretty sure Nico was thinking the same thing and was just messing with him.   

                Jason finally pulled a large bag of pretzels out of the cabinet.

He tossed it on the counter and typed on his phone.

_This is good._

                Nico pulled out his phone and typed.

_I like this. I will eat._

They both sat on top of the counter, side by side as they stuck their hands in the bag and typed back and forth.

_Do you like America?_

_It is nice. Handsome boys._

Jason felt his face burn again and shoved more pretzel’s in his mouth.  Nico tapped on his shoulder.

_You are nice_

                Jason picked his phone back up and typed.

_You are VERY nice._

Nico got a challenging smirk on his face

_You are VERY VERY nice._

Jason grinned and typed.

_You have a VERY VERY VERY nice ass._

Nico blushed and smacked Jason on the back of his head. They both burst out laughing and ate more pretzels in a comfortable silence.  After a while, Jason typed again.

_Do you miss Italy?_

                Nico got a soft look on his face, then typed.

_Yes. Very much._

                Jason’s face fell, then typed.

_Italy is your home._

Nico typed.

_And America is yours._

                Jason sighed and typed.

_I will miss you_

                Nico got a bitter sweet expression and typed.

_I will miss you too._

                Jason put his phone down and nibbled on a pretzel even though his apatite was lost. After a while, Nico tapped on his shoulder and flashed his phone.

 _Come help me._  

                Nico hopped off the counter and waved for Jason to follow him into the bedroom. He started picking up all the stuff he had laying on the bathroom, and Jason followed his lead, setting everything on the night stand or dresser until they ended up sitting on the bed.

Nico flopped on his back and typed.

_I am sleepy._

                Jason typed.

_Then I will leave?_

                Nico quickly typed on his phone and shoved it in his face.

_Sit with me._

                Jason laid back and turned to face Nico. The Italian smiled, and gave that same alluring gaze that made Jason’s heart stop and filled his chest with fire.  Nico reached out and caressed his thumb over the little scar on Jason’s lip. Jason eased into Nico’s touch and laced his fingers in with Nico’s free hand. Nico wrapped his finger’s around Jason’s and held it tight, and for a while, they just laid like that. Content. But then Jason got a pained look as he sat up.

                He messed on his phone and held it up for Nico to see as he stared at the floor.

_I will miss you_

Nico’s face fell, and he typed.

_I will miss you too._

                Jason turned to see the phone for a second, then went back to stare at the floor. Nico typed and held his phone in front of Jason’s face.

_I’m sorry._

Nico looked at Jason with a consoling expression. Jason finally picked up his phone and typed.

_I’m sorry too._

Nico typed.

_Smile for me_

                Nico put his phone down and held Jason’s face in one hand.

                Jason finally turned and gave a weak smile. He looked into Nico’s eyes, and Nico stared back, until they found themselves leaning in, slowly, until their foreheads touched, when Nico suddenly pulled back and covered his mouth. Jason got an irritable look and angrily typed on his phone.

_Why!?_

                Nico scrambled for his phone and typed.

_My mouth is sick._

_“What?”_ Jason thought.

                Nico shook his head with his hand over his mouth, then after a while made a gagging motion.

 _“Oh right. . . His mouth probably tastes like throw up . . .”_ Jason thought. He typed, and flashed his phone.

_Never mind._

Still, Jason flopped onto his back and pouted. Nico laid down next to him and took his hand; Jason turned, and watched as Nico kissed it then brought it to his cheek.

                If Jason felt like burning up on the night they had meet, then his heart was reduced to ash by now. Every inch of him was warm, and even though he was upset, those thoughts couldn’t reach him. All he saw right now, was Nico, and all he wanted was Nico.

                Unfortunately, Nico had fallen right asleep with Jason’s hand.

                Jason smiled to himself, and rubbed his thumb against Nico’s cheek. He couldn’t be happier, but his eyes still stung.

 _“Please don’t leave. . .”_ Jason whispered as his eyes started to close.

                And just like that, he fell asleep.   

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to make you laugh and cry at the same time


	5. Your big sister is scary

Bianca dumped her books and groceries on the floor by the couch, then with a heavy sigh she collapsed.

 _“I’m so freaking exhausted.”_ She thought.

          She thought having Nico over would be fun, but with the school’s semester coming to an end, finals week were sucking the life out of her and what little energy she had left was spent on Nico; speaking of which—.

 _“Nico! You feeling any better?”_ Bianca called from the couch.

          No answer.

 _“Maybe he’s asleep.”_ She thought.

          As much as she didn’t want to, Bianca peeled herself off the couch and walked to Nico’s room, but when she flicked on the light, her jaw dropped.

          For a while she just stared.

          Her brother, and _Jason._

Fast asleep, on the same bed.

          Nico looked like he’d fallen asleep holding Jason’s hand, and they were a little _too_ close for it to be coincidence. But they both had their clothes on, and the bed was still made so they probably hadn’t done anything.

          Either way Bianca felt surge of anger from impulse.

 _“That little punk-ass. Last time I ever leave you alone with my baby brother.”_ She hissed.

          But after pacing in anger for a while, she got second thought.

Nico _was_ always the romantic type. The stereotypical, cultured Italian that believed in love above all nailed him so bad it was embarrassing; but Nico also loved his family, and his home. Plus he was so quiet and soft hearted, he’d never survive in a city like this.

          The country side suited him best, and that’s where he’d be happiest . . . _but still._ She couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe, just _maybe_ if she gave them a little nudge, Jason just might be enough to make Nico stay. Her brother would eventually get used to the U.S with some help, and even though she was pissed Jason had gone behind her back, he was a great guy and would be happy for Nico to have someone like him.

          Still, when Bianca turned back to him, she glared at how close they were. It was about time a certain someone got up and went home. She decide to shake his leg to wake him up, but when he stirred Jason only mumbled _don’t leave_ and scooted closer to Nico.

          _“God dammit.”_ Bianca grumbled.

          She closed their door, turned out the light in the main room and plopped on the couch, too tired to walk to her room.

          “Why did I finally get my brother back just too have him stolen away by someone else?” She sighed with a smile.

          Though she was still irritated, she was happy. She _could_ use this, and it _just might work._

 

* * *

 

 

“Wake up blondie.” Bianca snapped.

          The boy continued to sleep, but he woke up after she yanked him up by his shoulders.

“It’s so kind of you to take care of my brother, but I think it’s time you went _home.”_ She growled.

          Jason blinked for a few seconds, then realized what was going on.

“I-I can explain!” he yelled

          Bianca slapped a hand over his mouth, and glanced at Nico who was still fast asleep.

“Nico’s still sleeping and he needs his rest, so I’ll just show you to the door myself.”

          Jason nodded and hurried out of the room. He grabbed his jacket off the hanger but when he reached for the doorknob Bianca slammed a hand above it and leaned on the door.

          “One more thing, as thanks for watching Nico while I was out, I’d like for you to come over for dinner.” Bianca smiled, but there was an aggressive undertone in her voice so it sounded more like a demand rather than an offer.

          “I-I don’t know. . .” Jason mumbled as he looked around for another exit.   
          “Oh come on Jason!” Bianca laughed as she opened the door. _“I absolutely won’t take no for an answer.”_ She finished in a dark voice before shoving him out and locking the door.

 

-*-

“I told ya’ she’d be mad.” Percy said through a mouthful of cereal.

“Jason you can’t start a relationship by getting on his sister’s bad side.” Piper sighed as shook a packet of koolaid into her water bottle.  

“Yeah your just asking for trouble there buddy.” Leo laughed as he slid a corrected sheet of math homework across the kotatsu table back to Percy. “You need to do numbers seventeen through thirtyfive over again.”

          Percy huffed and glared at the paper, holding it up with one hand and eating his cereal with the other.

“I think you should go.” Annabeth chirped.

“But what if she tries to poison me or something? I’ve never even seen Bianca mad before, she looked like she was goanna _kill me_ when she woke me up _._ ”

          Percy choked on his cereal and cleared his throat.

 _“You spent the night there!?”_ He yelled.

 _“Jason!”_ Piper gasped.

“Jason you didn’t—” Annabeth started.

“NO!” Jason yelled as he slammed a fist down on the table.

          Percy scoffed and took another spoon full of cereal.

“Yeah right, I wouldn’t be surprised since the last time you two were alone you almost—”

“Stop. Just stop talking and eat your cereal Percy.” Jason cut in.

“Last time he almost did what?” said Piper.

 _“Jason’s been trying to get into Nico’s pants since the guy got off his plane.”_ Leo mumbled in her ear with a smirk.

“What?Jason when did you turn into some horny teenager!?” Piper cried.

“That’s what I’m say’n.” Percy agreed as he pointed to her with his spoon.

“I was _drunk_ when that happened! _”_ Jason snapped

 _“Yeah right.”_ Percy said under his breath.

“That’s what they _all_ say.” Leo teased.

“When what happened!?” Piper said eagerly as she shook her juice harder.

“He was on his knee’s undoing Nico’s pants when I walked in on them.” Percy said to her as he side-eyed Jason and pointed at him with his spoon. “If I had took a second longer Jason would’ve had a mouthful of Italian—”

“SHUT UP!” Jason yelled as he slammed both hands the table.  

“Jason oh my god I can’t believe this.” Piper laughed as she held a hand to her forehead in disbelief.

“Anyway keep going! Did you bang him or not?” Leo laughed.

“No! Why would I do that!?” Jason yelled as he burned red.

“Because you tried to get in his pants before?” Piper giggled as she took a swig of her juice.

“And because neither of you speak the same langue so there’s not much else to do all night.” Said Leo.  

“Jason couldn’t go all night if he tried.” Percy scoffed.

“Really? Guess that makes two of you.” Said Annabeth.

          Leo’s jaw dropped as his hand flew over Piper’s mouth to before she could spit her drink all over the table, but the red juice dribbled through his fingers as she fell back howling in laughter with him.

          Percy burned red and with a huff he drank what was left in his cereal bowl and laid down, hiding under the kotaus’s blanket’s.  

“Anyway I think you should go to the dinner. It’s a good opportunity for you to apologize and formally ask Nico out instead of sneaking around like this.” Annabeth said  

“I guess your right . . . but still—” Jason mumbled.

“Oh so after you literally went crazy for a week your just gonna’ give up on Nico? He’s leaving in less than a this Sunday, and unless you plan on skipping finals realistically speaking, you only have tonight and this Saturday left to convince him to stay.” Annabeth snapped.

“Y-Your right.” Jason sighed.

“Of course I’m right. This is your big chance to get what you feel across to Nico since you’ll have a translator.” Said Annabeth.

“Then I’ll go no matter what.”

“B-But anyway, what did you do the whole night there?” Leo wheezed he sat back up, finally recovering from the laughing fit.   

“Uh . . . Well he was sick and throwing up so I just kinda kept him company really. We used google translate but since you know it always messes up I stuck with short sentences.” Jason said thoughtfully.

“Like what?” Piper breathed.

“Uhh . . . hold on.” Jason mumbled as he finished his phone out of his pocket and tossed it over. “The log is still there, but what Nico said isn’t, though it’s pretty straight foreword so you can just take an educated guess.”

          Percy immediately shot out from under the kotatus and leaned on Piper’s right shoulder as Leo leaned in on her left and Annabeth walked behind her, resting her chin on Pipers head as they read the screen. 

          Their eyes all ran left to right in unison for a while as their faces steadily went soft and their eyes turned misty. When they finished they all stared at Jason, either biting their lip or with a hand to their chest. 

“W-What is it?” Jason said uncomfortably.

“Jason . . . That was so cute oh my god.” Piper whimpered like she was on the verge of tears.

“He really is in love.” Annabeth sighed with a smile.

“I feel like I just read sappy romance novel.” Percy huffed as he rubbed his eye and went back under the blanket.

          Leo just shook his head with a hand over his mouth, but his eyes were smiling, but an alarm went off on his phone, and when Leo pulled it out of his pocket to shut it off he stood, dragging Piper up with him.

“Shit we have like fifteen minutes to get to class. How far is the subway from this place?” Leo snapped.

“Oh it’s right down the street, take a left, then another left, cross the street and—”Jason started, but Leo cut him off and dragged him up with his free hand.

“Yeeeah, I’m an engineering student, _not a geography major_. Just show me on the way.”  Leo huffed.

“Wait I need to ask Percy about Bianca!” Jason yelled.

“Why me?” Percy snapped from under the blanket.

“Because you’ve known her the longest!” Jason snapped as he grabbed onto Percy’s ankle, and somehow, despite Leo’s small frame he mustered up the strength to drag all four of them to the door.

          Annabeth laughed as she grabbed Percy’s backpack and sneakers for him as Leo marched into the hall with all of them.

 

 


	6. ???????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i fucked up

        “Jason, how kind of you to _Grace_ us this evening.” Bianca smiled.

 _“Not good.”_ Jason thought.

        Everyone knew he hated puns on his last name, so the fact that she was making one wasn’t a good sign on their standing.  

        “Hello Jason.” Nico said weakly behind his sister.  

        “H-Hi.” Jason mumbled.

        “Well you came a little early so I’m not done setting the table, but make yourself at home.” Bianca said cheerfully as she went back inside and left the boys at the door.

        Nico smiled and took Jason’s hand, ready to lead him inside.

        “Oh, and Jason?”” Bianca called, her voice sounding closer as she came walking back.

        Jason yanked his hand away from Nico and took a good step back.

        “Yeah?” he said

        “There’s actually some tableware I can’t reach in my cabinets, so if you could—”

        “No problem!” Jason said with a little _too_ much enthusiasm, but anything to win points back with Bianca.

        Nico frowned when Jason walked away, but didn’t think much of it.

        When Bianca insisted Jason sit on _her_ side of the dining table, he got a little suspicious.

        And when she started talking in such a way that forced the conversation into a game of Ping-Pong with her controlling all the subject matter, _conveniently_ mentioning over and over how he would be leaving for Italy at the end of the week, he started getting angry. 

        Did she not realize Jason liked him? Sure they were going to have to break it off at the end of the day, Nico was leaving after all, and he didn’t believe in long distance relationships so that was a given, but this was going a little too far.

        _“Bianca.”_ Nico snapped.

        _“Yes Nico?”_ She responded, switching to Italian.

        “Are you trying to make Jason hate me? You’re acting weird and he looks miserable.” 

        “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bianca said shortly as she averted her gaze and focused on her dinner.

        _“Bianca!”_ Nico said sternly.

        “Why should it matter if I want him to hate you!? You’re leaving anyway so what’s the point!? If I can’t have you why should he!? You just meet him!” Bianca yelled as she stood up and slammed her fork down.

        Nico was so taken aback he forgot how to breathe for a second as he processed the information, and when he regained his composure he steeled himself and glared.

        “Well _you’re_ the one who wanted to go to school in New York! If you want to see me so badly why don’t you just transfer back to the collage near home!?” Nico yelled as he stood up.

        “I can’t leave my school!”

        “Then how do you expect me to leave my _country!?”_  

        “I’m your sister! You should do this for me because I miss you!” Bianca yelled as her voice started to crack and her eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears.

        “How do you think I felt when you said you were leaving for America!? I haven’t seen you for _two years_ and when I come for a week you start talking about how you suddenly miss me!? You’re just being selfish!”

        “That’s not true!”

_“Yes it is!”_

        _“No it’s not!”_

        “Uh-uh . . ., may I be excused?” Jason said weakly.

        _“NO.”_ Both Di’Angelos yelled as they slammed a hand on the table before going back to their argument.

        Jason shrunk back in his seat and discreetly pulled out his cell phone. Nico and Bianca didn’t even seem to notice as he started texting Reyna, and after the message was sent he slipped his phone away and prayed that help would arrive sooner than later.

        Finally, after about fifteen more minutes of what was possibly the worst night of his life, a loud knocking sounded from the door, but it could’ve been the tolling bells of heaven the way Jason scrambled out of his seat to answer it, not bothering to ask Bianca or excuse himself from the table.     

        “Oh my god I thought I was going to die.” Jason breathed as he threw his arms around her.

        “That bad?” Reyna laughed

        Jason pulled back and gestured to the inside of the apartment, where Nico and Bianca were still arguing in angry Italian. 

        “Ouch, well it’s a good thing I brought help.” Reyna sighed.

        “Huh?” Jason said as he looked just beyond Reyna’s shoulder to see Piper and Annabeth, both with uncomfortable smiles as they listened to the disaster inside.

        “God what did you do Jason?” said Piper

         “I didn’t do anything! Nico said something to Bianca in Italian and then they both started yelling and I have idea what’s going on.” Jason practically cried.

        “Well that’s what we’re here for.” Reyna said firmly as she clapped Jason on the shoulder and marched into the apartment.

        Nico and Bianca were still going at it, and were quite surprised when Reyna came up behind Bianca and carried her out of the apartment over her shoulder.    

        “Reyna!? What the hell are you doing put me down!” Bianca hissed

        “You’re coming with me. Piper! Vamos chica, we’ve got work to do.” Reyna sighed as she carried Bianca into the elevator.

        “I’m going to hang back and play translator so you and Nico can get what you need sorted out.” Annabeth said with a smile as she ushered Jason inside.

        They returned to a very confused and emotionally distressed Nico, but after a few exchanged words between him and Annabeth he seemed to calm down. Soon they were sitting on the couch next to each other with Annabeth sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

        “Alright, I’m going to talk to Nico first okay?” She said to Jason, who nodded in agreement and looked on anxiously as she and Nico got into a deep conversation that lasted nearly ten minutes.

        Finally, they both turned to Jason, and Annbeth started explaining, occasionally turning back to Nico in Italian to get a quote.

        “So that’s what they were arguing about? I thought they were talking about me.” Jason laughed weakly, though it came out more like a relived sigh.

        Annabeth translated to Nico, then turned back to Jason.

        “Well it kinda started with you but then it just got out of hand.” she translated

        Nico shrugged his shoulders in apology.

        “So . . . what’s he going to do?” said Jason.

        “What do you mean?” said Annabeth

        “Like . . . is he going to stay or . . .” Jason said quietly

        Annabeth gave him a consoling smile.

        “I’m sorry Jason but . . . he’s pretty solid on going back. I think you should say your goodbyes tonight since his flight takes off during our finals this Friday.” she said quietly.

        “Oh . . .” Jason mumbled.

        Nico winced when he saw Jason’s face fell. He didn’t know what they were saying, but he had a good idea.

        An awkward silence hung in the air between the three of them, but was soon relived by Annabeth’s phone going off.

        “Hello?” She said

        “Annabeth! Meet me at that bar I picked you up at last week _now_.” Reyna said urgently.

        “What? Why?”

        “I thought getting her drunk would take the edge off but she now won’t stop cursing and screaming in Italian! She already picked like three fights with some random guys and— _the sound of a bottle smashing to bits cut Reyna off_ — Just get here before the bar turns into a fight club!” Reyna yelled as the sound of cheering and hollering came from her end.

        “What’s Piper doing?” Annabeth snapped.

        “She called _Leo_ over and now the two of them are running _bets_ on the Bincia’s fights.” Reyna grumbled.  

        Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

        “I’ll be right there.” Annabeth said before hanging up.

        Annabeth exchanged a few words with Nico, who flushed red and held his face in his hands.

        “What’s going on?” said Jason.

        “Bianca is beating the shit out of random guys at the bar and I need to help Reyna stop her before she gets arrested. Just uh, do that google translate thing you did last time to say goodbye and whatever else you need.” Annabeth said quickly before she hurried out.

        Which left Nico and Jason completely alone.

        For a while, they just sat there. No point in discussing what they already knew, but then Jason suddenly got up and walked to the kitchen. Nico watched with interest as the blonde looked through the cabinets before finally pulling out a bottle of wine.

        Jason turned to him, flashing the bottle with a grin before coming back over with two glasses. Nico smiled to himself as he watched Jason unscrew the cork and pour two servings, handing one over and taking the other for himself.   

        Nico swished the red liquid in his glass, waiting for it to air out while stealing glances at Jason, who was slouching forward, resting his arms on his thighs as he stared into his still cup.

        Nico frowned, and leaned over to give Jason a peck on the cheek.

        The hint of a smile grazed the corner of Jason’s mouth as he finally lifted his glass . . . and downed the whole thing in one gulp. In no time the alcohol worked its magic and Jason was red in the face with a giggling fit.

        “Jason?” Nico laughed as he put a hand on the boys shoulder.

        Jason turned to him and stared for a moment that went on a little too long, then suddenly wrapped his arms around Nico’s chest and pushed him back onto the couch so fast Nico almost spilled his drink.

         But instead of stripping, or even kissing him Jason laid still, clutching the fabric of Nico’s shirt.  

        _“What’s he trying to do?”_ Nico wondered as Jason made himself comfortable.

        They were finally alone, and from what Annabeth had said this would probably be the last time they saw each other. He thought for sure Jason would’ve wanted to spend their last moments the same way they had meet, or at least _something_ a little farther than just a hug. But the blonde didn’t move a muscle and seemed perfectly content with resting his head on Nico’s chest.

        Later, when Nico finished off his drink and set his glass down Jason laced their fingers together and smiled into his neck.   

        Wine didn’t get Nico very drunk, so he was still pretty clear in the head as he wondered what could possibly be going through Jason’s. Not that he didn’t enjoy the situation. It was nice, but there was something off about it he couldn’t quite place, something _sad_ he didn’t like. For a while he thought it was just in his head, but when he felt something wet drip onto his clavicle and Jason’s grip go a little tighter, he knew something was wrong.

        Nico tried to shift his position so he could see him eye to eye, but Jason shook his head and buried his face in Nico’s neck.  

        _“Is he crying?”_ Nico thought.

        No other way to explain why his neck felt wet, but the blonde was dead silent.

         “J-Jason?” Nico said weakly.

        After a long moment, Jason let out a heavy sigh, leaned into Nico’s ear and spoke, and though his Italian was broken with a heavy English accent, the message was still clear.

        _“I’m happy I met you.”_

Nico felt his heart skip.

        This was it. This was really goodbye.

        Even though he knew it was coming, even though he’d been telling himself it wouldn’t matter, that he’d meet someone else. . .  Nico suddenly didn’t _want_ to meet someone else.

        But it was too late.

        Jason was peeling himself off, and slowly let his hand slip away from Nico’s.

        He stood, leaning over to kiss him on forehead and then walked to the door where he then said one of the two words Nico could understand in English, that were hello, and

        _“Goodbye.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??????????????????????????????????????  
>  THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN??!?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> WHAT???? 
> 
> I DONT LIKE BAD ENDS HOW DID THIS HAPPEN.
> 
> update: i might write an alternate ending because this is bullshit and i'm ashamed.


	7. I"m really really sorry about all of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so i dont like this fic and i'm gonna orpahn it but i thought id have the decency to write a proper ending but i'm too lazy and i really dont like this fic and i'm embarrass about it even existing so ???? i tried? not really. I"m sorry.

  1. Nico goes back home
  2. At first he dosne't care for real about Jason, but over time the "What if" starts getting to him but by the time he realzies it's been years and it makes no sense to go back
  3. four years later Bianca finshes her degree and returns home permenatly
  4. She's been writeing to Nico about how she has a speical suprise for him
  5. Nico opens the door to his home to see Jason standing next to bianca with a big stupid fucking grin and a pair of dorky glasses
  6. Guess who minored in Italian after Nico left
  7. And Guess who tutored him
  8. And just try to guess who's part of an exchange prgram to double major in Italian alongside (whatever the fuck jason would be studying?? i wanna say literature?) 
  9. It's a very cute reuion
  10. Nico and Jason get married and have 10,0000 babies the end



i'm so sorry 

**Author's Note:**

> http://ghostfiremyfire.tumblr.com  
> that's my pjo fanblog,
> 
> if you like my writing, also please check out my original work.  
> http://www.wattpad.com/user/ErosIncarnate
> 
> Or say hi on twitter.  
> https://twitter.com/ErosIncarnate


End file.
